bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Darkness
Emily Darkness is a fictional character and antagonist of the 3-season animated television series Starilign. Emily was created and designed by cartoonist Linedol, who began developing the show years after producing PowerPuff Girls Legends. After a marathon of watching the 2005 animated series Onegai My Melody, Linedol has always wanted to create a show with the same spirit that Onegai My Melody inhibited. Role in Starilign Emily is portrayed as a 6-year-old bipedal bat whose heart is filled with malice and hatred, she acts out malicious acts for the purpose of being malicious. She likes skateboarding, Halloween, action, cooking, and rock music. Emily has got only one friend and sidekick named Zero, she often teaches Zero several types of combat. She's got an uncontrollable hatred against Star Lightness, it is revealed this is due to Star acting out "8000" accidents against her before the events of the show. Starilign Season 1 Emily is granted a Star Key, which is made out of nightmares and people's hate. Emily used the Star Key to shatter the Star Gems which caused the Mini Star Gems to spread across Starland. In each episode, Emily absorbs the energy the Mini Star Gems has gotten and attempts to call forth the Storm of Darkness. In episode 49 of the season, she successfully revived the Storm of Darkness but got possessed by it in the process, she got saved in the next episode by Star, Emily and Zero are then thrown into the castle's prison dungeon for her attempt to destroy Starland. Starilign Season 2 (Fairytale) The season begins with Emily and Zero escaping the prison dungeon and ending up in a library, after bumping into Star who was holding onto a book, all three of them got sucked inside the book. The book itself is a collection of classic fairytales such as Pinocchio and Puss in Boots. Emily and Zero head off into each story in hopes of changing the story's outcome into a bad ending. In each story, the three take the role of the main characters inside of the story, with a mysterious but evil woman overseeing the story. In the end, the evil woman opens a portal to Starland and uses her magic to turn the residents of Starland into her slaves. Presumably, the evil woman got defeated by Star and peace returns to Starland. Starilign Season 3 (World Tour) Emily and Zero, back in the prison dungeon, meet a mysterious person who tells them about the Secret Amulet, which would grant the person the power to rule over entire worlds. After escaping the prison again, they have heard of Star's task of finding the amulet and Emily and Zero decided to find it first. They take a space ship and head off to search for the amulet. Only in this season, Emily has the power of summoning Heartlessers which is created from a person's negative emotions. In the end, the mysterious individual reveals himself as Kai, Emily's older brother. Kai traps Mochi inside the amulet and turns into a dragon. Star defeats him and everyone returns back to Starland. Emily and Zero escape to an abandoned mansion and she enchants the location with a magic barrier which will hold out any guards who were trying to capture her. It is implied the two live inside the mansion now, with Emily sustaining for both of them via magic from her Star Key. Character Conception Linedol was always a fan of Sanrio and its characters, especially the character of My Melody. After production ended on PowerPuff Girls Legends, Linedol wanted to create another show but with the same art style as the PowerPuff Girls. Creation and design Emily's design is based on The PowerPuff Girls, credence to that being her giant eyes. Besides that, a wholly unique artstyle has been given to her after one person advised her on that. Voice The voice actor for Emily is unknown, but the mystery voice actor behind it portrays Star as fittingly angry, spunky, with a tone of smug. See also * The Starilign wiki for Emily Darkness' page Category:Linedol-exclusive